Sentiment Magic
Sentiment Magic ''(感じ魔法 ''Kanji Mahō, lit. Feeling Magic) ''is a unique Ki manipulation technique that allows its user to manipulate the emotions of their target to achieve a desired effect. It is highly advanced and dangerous, and so very few have the power to wield this powerful magic. Description This magic allows the user to control the emotions of those around them within a 20 ft radius. This magic is not limited to any single emotion, however, manipulating the emotions of others uses a great deal of the users magical energy and cannot be used for prolonged periods of time.The effects of this magic can be greatly amplified if the user has physical contact with the intended target. It requires less magical energy for the user and allows them greater control over the targets emotions. This magic wears off after the caster has left the 20 ft radius or says the incantation to cancel the magics effect. By altering the frequency and flow of a target's magical energy, the desired outcome can be achieved. This magic works best with manipulating positive emotions, such as joy, happiness, calmness, and contempt. These emotions, and ones similar to them, require less magical energy to manifest in a target, and thus are the easiest spells to master. Negative emotions require a lot more energy to create and manipulate; especially if the target does not usually portray these emotions. For example, it is a lot harder to make a target filled with rage, if they are naturally a peaceful person. Spells '''Kanjō 1-Joy' * One of the easiest spells to master, this spell is able to be cast without an incantation or physical touch. However, if the user does touch the target, they can elevate their happiness to almost euphoric amounts. Kanjō 2-Kindness * This spell does not require an incantation, and can be done easily by a novice Mage. This spell manipulates the target by having them drop self-serving and greedy tendencies, and replaces it with feelings of kindness and generosity. Thus making the target more likely to be passive and cooperate. Kanjō 3-Adoration * This spell can cause the target to develop a great infatuation with an idea of the users choosing. This is highly effective as a distracting technique, for the intended target will be so obsessed that they won't be able to focus on fighting. This Kanjō does have its limitation; it cannot make a person feel love, for that is taboo in the magic world. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, " Adoration is nutrients for infatuation. Infatuation is blind, while love is all seeing. Now become blind, Kanjō number 3." Kanjō 4-Disgust * Another useful spell for distraction, this causes the target to be greatly repulsed by an idea of the users choosing. A favorite of Aldrich Inari is to make his target repulsed by the sound of their own breath; this gets his targets consumed by the repugnance of their breathing that they loose their will to fight. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Disgust is present when rules are transgressed. Now feel the loathing sense of disgust, Kanjō number 4." Kanjō 5-Envy * A fairly useful spell that can be quite adept for battle. This spell causes the target to develop a great jealousy for an idea of the users choosing. This can be used to create rivalries against soldiers of the same side, and thus causes them to fight one another to prove that they are the ones that deserve the fame and glory from battle. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Envy is the ulcer of the soul. Now be filled with the acid of a burning jealousy; Kanjō number 5." Kanjō 6-Sadness * Approaching the level of the more difficult spells for Sentiment mages, this spell can cause overwhelming depression in a target. This is a fairly dangerous spell to use, for it can cause permanent damage on a targets psyche and leave them scarred even after the spell is released. This spell works by implanting images within the targets brain of the things they fear to loose most coming true. It is because of this deep personal attack that only a skilled Mage can perform this spell without permanently damaging the target. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Sadness is the darkness that can put out our light and reduce the flame of our happiness. Now let your flame wither away, Kanjō number 6." Kanjō 7-Fear * A rather difficult spell, this targets the users subconscious and brings forth their deepest fears into the forefront of their mind. the user must have a well developed sense of how the mind works in order to put the target under a trance of all-consuming fear. This typically leaves the target paralyzed as they battle with demons inside their head. Again, it takes a rather skilled Mage in order to use this spell without damaging the target permanently and leaving them with lasting effects. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, " We do not fear the unknown, we fear what we think we know about it... Now be consumed by the unknown; Kanjō number 7." Kanjō 8-Anger * One of the most difficult spells for a Sentiment Mage to master this fills the target with vicious rage towards the intended idea of the user. Especially effective in battle, this spell can be used on both friend and foe alike in order to get them to attack a users choice. In order to get a target that does not normally feel anger, the user must exert a great deal of magic energy to sway them; especially if they are not in physical contact with the target. * the incantation for this spell is as follows, "Anger can build nothing, but can destroy everything. Be filled with the poison of the mind; Kanjō number 8." Category:Magic Category:Ki Ability Category:Ki Manipulation Category:Magic and Abilities